plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imposter Zombie
:For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Imposter. Imposter Zombie was a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. It was not actually one zombie; rather, a pair of Imps hiding under a trench coat. When their trench coat was destroyed, a squeaky voice can be heard, and the Imps jumped out and started eating the plants on their own. While inside the trench coat, the 'zombie' dealt more damage per bite, due to both Imps biting the plant at the same time. Facebook description Just a few days ago Imposter Zombie strolled into the Federal Reserve and walked out with over $500 million in silver. Nobody said a thing. :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook page Encounters *Mildew Meadow: All levels *Grey Matter Gardens: 1, 2, 11 to 14, 18, 21 to 26 *The Sever Glades: All levels except for 2, 12, 21, 22, 24 to 26 *The Sand Dooms: 11 to 20 *Zombitorium Manor: 3 to 5, 11 to 20 *Reclaiming lots: The Bamboo Lot, The Fitness Lot, The Chilly Lot and The Sunny Lot Strategies Imposter Zombie can be quite difficult to kill when coming in larger numbers, as they have quite a bit of health that is comparable to the Football Zombie. It is best to have Shamrocks attacking them and to freeze or slow them down from moving whenever possible, while using Wall-nuts to stop them from moving onwards. A Bamboo Shoot is good because it kills the Imps when the trench coat is knocked off. In Brainball, Imposter Zombie trained waves itself is not that preferable, as Ice Block Zombie are more effective. Imposter Zombie waves come with Barrel Zombies and Rocket Zombies. Each of these are weak and one shot from a Flaming Pea will destroy a Barrel Zombie's barrel. When spawned in Mall Cop Zombie hordes, it is a good idea to let them take the hits instead of the Mall Cop Zombies. The Imps that fall out are deadly distractions, as every plant will shoot at one Imp then another, wasting a few extra seconds. Gallery CLEAN THIS UP NOW.png|Imposter Zombie's trash' (actually Imp's trash, which is his shirt) Imp no coat.png|The two Imps that appear when the coat is knocked out Imposter Zombie.png|Imposter Zombie's silhouette Imposter art.jpg|Imposter Zombie's first official photo Trivia *It later returned as a card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *Another reason why this zombie was called Imposter Zombie is because they were just a stack of two Imps, and there is the word "Imp" in the word "'Imp'oster." *It was wearing a Groucho disguise, which is a reference to the famous comedian Groucho Marx. **In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Spikeweed's costume is also a reference to Groucho Marx. *When in the coat, the top Imp's arm fell off when it is damaged, but when the coat is knocked off, the top Imp's arm came back. **This could mean that the arm lost when the coat was on was a fake arm, or it could mean that the coat's sleeve ripped off due to sustaining enough damage. *It was similar to Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel, as they both split into two Imps once destroyed. *There was a glitch where if the trench coat was knocked off by a Flaming Pea, Bamboo Shoot, or Bamboom, a charred zombie body will appear, even though it was only the coat that was destroyed. **This is even more strange, considering that it was not a singular zombie, but rather two imps stacked on top of each other. See also *Imp ru:Чертёнок Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Zombie groups Category:Imps Category:Zombies with "High" toughness